


Dark Rider

by Blue_Night



Series: Shadow Rider [2]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Anger, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Kisses, Love/Hate, M/M, Motorcycles, Passion, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Supernatural Elements, a lot of emotions, special skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Robert is a young businessman and the heir of his uncle, the wealthy but dangerous and ruthless Mr. Gardiola. But at night, he's theDark Riderfighting against his uncle in disguise, together with Marco Reus known as theShadowby his side, and who is more to him than just his partner in crime...





	Dark Rider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let the Right One In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003363) by [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94). 



> My dearest Janie94,
> 
> there must have been a strange connection between us again, I had almost finished this story when I got the note of your new story and gift for me. This is not Müllendowski, but Leweus worked much better here, I hope you'll agree with me. It's inspired by your wonderful WIP 'Let the Right One In' - look what you're doing to me, I'm writing about supernatural skills!!! I hope that I included some - hmm - special stuff I know that you like it - for you, I really hope that this fic will bring some of your joy for this fandom back, my dear. :-*

Robert felt bored.

He always felt bored when he had to attend another one of the famous parties his uncle was throwing on a regular basis, the events taking place on the highest floor of Gardiola Tower and being the party of the month. He would have to drink the cheap champagne his uncle was offering because he was too stingy for the good one, and he would have to make false compliments to the young ladies fluttering their eyelashes at him the minute he came into sight. He would have to smile, blow kisses over the backs of their manicured hands and utter meaningless pleasantries until his lips felt numb.

But keeping up appearances was a necessity, crucial for the things that were really important to him, and Robert had never been one of those guys who were neglecting their duties because they had been born with a silver spoon in their mouths.

“Another drink, sir?”

Robert slowly turned his head to look at the servant who had asked this question, shifting his attention from the two young ladies in front of him to the waiter who had stopped beside him. Claudine - (her name was actually Claudia, but she thought that the French version would make her appear more mysterious) – was the one with the blond hair, dyed blond, not the shimmering natural red-blond the waiter possessed; whereas Odile - (yes, her French name was her real one) - preferred to dye her hair dark-red to qualify as the 'femme fatale' she wanted to be.

The young servant waited patiently and with a stoic face until he had Robert's full attention, and Robert held his gaze when he took two of the champagne glasses filled with the sparkling golden liquid to hand them over to the snickering women. They were still staring at each other when Robert took a third one to empty it in one large gulp, pulling more giggling from his clingy acquaintances. Robert didn't bat an eye when he put the empty glass back onto the silver platter the servant was balancing, and the blond dressed in black and white like it was appropriate for one of Mr. Gardiola's servants nodded his head in some kind of bow and stalked away without any other word.

Robert followed him with his eyes for a moment, but he turned his head back to Claudine and Odile when the rather small blonde laid her hand on the sleeve of his own tailored black suit. A snow-white designer dress shirt together with a small tie completed the look of a successful and wealthy young businessman, the heir of the richest and most powerful – (but also most ruthless) – businessman of the city and the entire country. The deep blue color of the tie matched perfectly with Robert's cerulean blue eyes, and Claudine and Odile both moved closer to him, fluttering their far too black and far too thick and long eyelashes at him again. Robert wondered how they managed to keep their eyes open without the heavy weight of their false lashes pulling at their eyelids the entire time, but that was probably a 'woman-thing' Robert preferring natural beauty would never understand. They were literally drooling to get to know his bedroom from the inside - (which would never happen of course, as Robert's private rooms where exactly that: private and reserved for one special person next to him only) - their appraising glances betraying their faked innocence and shyness. They even managed to blush at command, and Robert suppressed a sarcastic grin only with effort.

If they only knew...

But they didn't, and it was probably for the better. Robert cocked his head to the side and smiled his cheesiest smile when he took Claudine's long red claws to remove them from his arm, suppressing a shudder of disgust when he soothed her disappointed pout with another soft blow over the back of her tanning-salon-brown hand without really touching it with his lips.

“I'm inconsolable, but business is demanding my attention even tonight, my dear ladies,” he said, his words making Odile purse her burgundy-red lips to a pout as well. “But it's party-time! You're always working Robert! Can your stupid work not wait until tomorrow?” she complained, and Robert suppressed another mocking grin.

 _'That's actually where the money you plan to spend so thoroughly when you'll finally have managed to weasel your way into my bed comes from, my dear Odile!'_ he thought, but he didn't say out loud what he was thinking.

“I know, I know. What can I say? The city never sleeps, and the same goes for the many important businesses my uncle is running. See you later, ladies.” Robert apologized with another sugary smile, turning around to disappear into the crowd silently, melting with the figures dressed in black suits and splendid robes until he was out of sight.

 

***

 

“Sir, Mr. Gardiola!” Detlev Ballermann, Mr. Gardiola's fat secretary, didn't even think of closing the door when he waddled as fast as his plump feet allowed him to walk into the private office of his boss.

Mr. Gardiola turned his head with a frown, swallowing down what he'd just wanted to say to his only visitor sitting at the other side of his large desk. The party was still in full swing, but Mr. Gardiola had withdrawn into his office some time ago, even ignoring the breathtaking view over the city one had from the thirtieth floor of the large tower where Mr. Gardiola's most important company was located. Millions of colorful lights illuminated the city by night, but none of the three men spared a second glance at the beautiful sight, Mr. Gardiola and his visitor staring at the secretary instead.

“What happened, Mr. Ballermann? I told you that I didn't want to be disturbed!” the businessman said in a calm but icy-cold voice, and his faithful employee swallowed and raised his plump hands in a helpless gesture.

“There has been another incident in the factory. An eyewitness saw an unknown individual drive away from the factory – someone sitting on a large and heavy black motorcycle – and shortly after that, several smaller explosions caused by a short-circuit in the main current circuit damaged almost the entire large hall. Nobody got hurt, one of the foremen said that the siren of the fire-alarm went on a couple of minutes before the incident happened, and all workers had already left the hall when explosions destroyed some of the machines. The damage is not too bad, but it will frustrate our plans again and force us to delay our time schedule for at least two weeks.” Gardiola's jaw worked, and he balled his fists on his desk, but his face remained calm. “I see. So the _Dark Rider_ has come back again. I'd hoped that they'd given up their plans after the last time when we'd almost caught them. They didn't show up over the last two months, but I should have known that they would come back. Have you sent our guards to the factory?”

Mr. Ballermann nodded. “The guards and the repair team. Shall I call for Mr. Lewandowski, sir? It would be good if one of you two would check the damage personally, wouldn't it?” he dared to ask, and Mr. Gardiola frowned. “My presence here is needed, it would only lead to rumors and more trouble if I left the party because of a minor incident in one of my factories. Everybody's thinking that we're producing engine parts there. No one knows anything about the other... hmm... production.”

“It would seem that the _Dark Rider_ knew about it, wouldn't it?” The third person in the office stated, glancing down at his hands to inspect his nails, and Gardiola flinched and shot the other man an irritated glance before looking up at Mr. Ballermann again. “Where is my nephew, by the way? I haven't seen him for quite some time. Has he already left the party?” he asked his secretary, but it was his visitor answering to his question.

“I saw him talking to my daughter and her friend Odile not long ago,” the man sitting in the shadows at the other side of Gardiola's desk said. “We don't want to disturb them, do we? I don't think that it's necessary to send Robert to the factory. He's already working too hard, and he would perhaps want to punish your workers for not having stopped the _Dark Rider_. Sometimes I think that he's hating this... mysterious person... more than you're hating them.”

“He does. Robert has tried to identify and catch the _Dark Rider_ over the last months, but without any success so far. They're like a shadow, slipping through your hands whenever you think that you've found them,” Gardiola sighed. “But you're right, Robert really deserves to have a break and enjoy himself tonight. We should go back to the party and dispel any rumors and speculations before they'll reach the press,” he decided, rising to his feet to leave his office.

The other two men followed him to the exit, unaware of the blond servant pressing himself into the small dark corner that was left between the halfway opened door and the wall beside the office to hide himself and not get caught, his slim figure melting with the darkness like a silent black shadow.

***

 

Marco was already waiting when Robert entered the abandoned facility at the edge of the town, leaning against the gray concrete of the wall opposite the large gate. He was still wearing his uniform consisting of a white button-down shirt, black trousers and a black vest, but he had loosened the black tie that was slung around his neck, and he had opened the first two buttons of his shirt and rolled up the long white sleeves to his elbows.

His red-blond quiff looked a little bit ruffled, one soft golden strand falling into his forehead. But his face was impassive as usually and gave nothing away of what he thought when Robert drove in his direction. He didn't even flinch when the heavy black bike stopped right in front of him, leaving less than a meter of space between him and the rider. Marco held his arms crossed before his chest and he'd braced his right foot against the wall, a posture Robert knew from him all too well. The blond's amber-green eyes were directed at him without blinking when Robert pulled the black helmet from his head, carding his fingers through his dark hair to bring them back in order after his long ride.

Marco was shielding his thoughts now, but Robert had expected no less. Marco never let him read his thoughts when they were alone and just Marco and Robert instead of the _Dark Rider_ and the _Shadow_. He returned Marco's glance when he draped the chin strap of his black helmet over the handlebar of his motorcycle and slowly glided closer, a dangerous predator dressed in black leather that swallowed every light just like the material of his helmet and the special varnish of his bike.

“You're late,” Marco finally broke the silence between them, his voice giving nothing away. It wasn't an accusation, just a simple statement, and Robert lifted his hand to his hair again, the only sign that he wasn't as calm as he appeared to be. “I needed to bypass several controls, my uncle reacted faster this time.”

“It wasn't your uncle, it was his secretary.”

“I see. We'll need to keep a close eye on him, then.” Robert came to a halt, so close to Marco that he only needed to reach out with his hand to be able to touch him. “Has anybody watched you leave the party, Marco? You know that we have to be careful.”

“Yes, I know, Robert. And no, no one did. That's the benefit of being a simple servant, isn't it? Servants are invisible for everyone, no one is paying attention to them unless their glasses are empty. I made sure that their glasses were filled before I left.” The blond didn't move or change his posture, he just looked him in the eyes, unfazed by the darkness surrounding them.

“You're certainly much more than a simple servant, Marco,” Robert retorted with a mocking snort, observing him thoughtfully for a moment or two. “Hmm, alright, then. Did Gardiola suspect anything? I made sure that he saw me talking to Claudia and Odile, but it was some time before I left the party.”

Marco's sensitive lips twitched into a brief smile, and as always, it did things to Robert he wasn't ready to feel. He would most likely never be ready to feel about the blond the way he actually did, but this was nothing he wanted to think about now.

“The visitor your uncle talked to when Ballermann informed him about the explosions thinks that he saw you talking to _Claudine_...,” Marco emphasized the name Claudine with another twitch of his mouth and challenge sparkling in his eyes, “...and Odile shortly before his fat secretary stormed into the office. Although – he looked more like a waddling penguin rather than a running man - but he was crossing the hall way faster than I would have given him credit for. And you already know that because you could see what I was seeing and hear what I was hearing just as much as I could see and hear what you were doing in my head.”

Robert lifted his hand to touch Marco's face, but paused, his fingers hovering in the air only inches apart from Marco's cheek. “Yeah, sorry. It's been too long, I guess. We shouldn't have waited for two months.”

“We needed to wait for so long, and you know that. Don't worry, I still know how to manipulate someone else's memories and their sense of time. Just like you still know how to put your skills to good use as I have to say.”

“Most people wouldn't call them skills but a bad curse,” Robert murmured, regarding Marco's controlled features closely. “Have you ever done that to me, Marco? Manipulated my memory and my sense of time?”

Marco lifted his chin up ever so slightly, but he didn't bat an eye as he met Robert's intense gaze. “Do you think that I have done that?”

Robert shrugged his shoulders in a vague gesture. He braced his left hand against the gray wall next to Marco's head, finally touching Marco's lips with the fingertips of his right hand. “How would I know? You never let me in your mind when we're alone.”

“My brain is not the kind of place where you'd want to be too often, believe me.” But Marco swallowed audibly when he said that, and Robert bared his lips to a dangerous grin. “That's not true. Your mind is for certain one of the most interesting places I can imagine, and I would really like to be there much more often than you're willing to let me inside, Marco Reus,” he murmured against his mouth before claiming it in a heated and fierce, passionate kiss.

The blond growled angrily and tried to push Robert away, but the young businessman with the dark hair and the blue eyes who turned into the _Dark Rider_ by night pinned him against the wall with his body weight, keeping him trapped and immobile until Marco started to return his kiss with the same passion and urgency, his hands coming up to cling to Robert's broad shoulders under the black leather of his biker jacket.

“Ah, that's better. I hate it when you fight against me, Reus,” Robert whispered, pulling back from Marco's swollen lips just enough to let him draw in a hasty breath. “Liar. You like it when I'm fighting you, Lewandowski.” Marco's amber-green eyes were glowing golden when he searched for Robert's dark-blue gaze, and the older one chuckled, taking Marco's chin in an almost rough grip to tease him with his lips only grazing Marco's mouth in a feather-light touch. “That depends on the situation, Mars. Not tonight. Tonight I want you to scream for me.”

“What are you dreaming of at night, Lewandowski?” Marco snorted, but his husky voice and the hard pressure against Robert's thigh betrayed him.

Robert craned his head back to regard him for a moment. “Maybe I'll tell you if you let me in your head, darling,” he purred, and Marco snorted again. “You have to try harder if you want to make me do what you want me to do. I am the master of manipulation here, not you, did you forget that?”

“How could I forget that, _Shadow_?” Robert murmured, “And you know that I don't need to try harder anyway. Your curiosity will make you do what I want you to do sooner or later. You can't read my thoughts when you're keeping me out of yours either, remember? You're dying to know what I'm dreaming of - may it be at night when I'm sleeping, or perhaps even a wistful daydream - it doesn't really matter, I guess. You long to know what I'm keeping from you as much I want to know what you're dreaming of, so don't even try to deny that. I know you far too well to buy your lies just like that, Marco. You really want to know what I'm dreaming of at night? Fair enough, maybe I'll be inclined to tell you if you're willing to make some noise for me tonight, Reus. You're always so damn quiet when we're together, and I for once want to hear you moan for me.” Robert didn't give Marco the chance to answer to that provocation, but pressed his lips hard against Marco's mouth again, swallowing the blond's strangled growl of anger.

Marco fumbled with the zipper of Robert's jacket when he opened his lips for him under the almost violent kiss, and Robert pushed his tongue deep into his mouth, challenging him to duel with him and try to win the upper hand. His hand wandered from his chin to Marco's neck to enclose it with his elegant fingers, his thumb stroking over the soft spot where Marco's pulse was racing under the warm skin in a dangerous caress.

Love and hate intermingled when Robert deepened their hungry kiss, pooling hot and deep in his abdomen, and he rubbed his groin against Marco's body, suppressing a groan when their hard cocks brushed against each other, still covered by the black material of their clothes. Their tongues danced around one another as both men battled for dominance, and the sounds of their harsh breathing and the rustling of the offending garments being pulled out of the way were the only sounds audible in the huge empty hall for a while.

Robert hadn't bothered to undress his expensive shirt when he'd left the party, He'd only rolled up the sleeves like Marco had done with his own, putting on his leather suit over the shirt, and he let his jacket fall down to the ground now and dropped down onto his knees before Marco's slim figure to open his trousers with harsh movements. Marco stared down at him, his eyes glowing in his pale face under his tousled red-blond hair. Two red spots had formed on his cheeks, and his chest heaved with his raged breaths when he watched Robert pulling his trousers and underwear down in one swift motion. His hard cock sprang free right before Robert's flushed face, and the dark-haired felt his throat go dry with desire.

He gave Marco's twitching dick a first playful lick, locking eyes with the other one in order not to miss even the tiniest reaction. Other men would have averted their gaze or closed their eyes, but Marco didn't, he just held eye-contact with Robert when he braced both hands against the gray wall behind his back. His fingers curled as he dug his nails into the hard concrete, and Robert's lips curled into a knowing smile for a second.

“Still fighting, aren't we, Reus? Let's see who will be the winner of this contest in the end,” he murmured as he went to work, enclosing Marco's twitching member with his lips to swirl his tongue around the throbbing shaft that felt so heavy and perfect in his mouth. His neck hurt from the uncomfortable angle, but Robert ignored the pain in his vertebra and kept his eyes firmly on Marco's face, licking, massaging and teasing his prey with his lips and his tongue until the blond gritted his teeth and his nails scratched over the unyielding wall.

They fought a silent battle with their eyes, and Robert mused about leaving Marco unsatisfied for a short moment, but he knew that he owed him. He couldn't do what he needed to do without the _Shadow_ , and Marco was actually in much more danger than Robert was when the _Dark Rider_ raced through the dark city on his black bike.

Marco's sharp intake of air was the only sign that he was close to coming when Robert finally started to get him off in earnest, and Robert readied himself to swallow the heavy load of Marco's salty release when the blond started to come in his mouth, still as quiet as a dark shadow in the night. Only a single muffled groan escaped Marco's lips before he leaned against the wall breathing hard, and Robert pulled a face when he rose to his feet again, kissing Marco hard on his bruised lips to let him taste himself on Robert's tongue.

They kissed for a while before Robert turned him around, pressing Marco against the wall and kicking his legs apart to get access to the part of Marco's body where he longed to be so badly. His right hand between Marco's shoulder blades kept him in position when Robert opened his leather pants with his left hand to pull his own hard cock out. He spat onto his fingers to line himself up and make the first intrusion more bearable for Marco, knowing that the blond could take him without preparation if he only went slow enough.

Marco turned his head to the side to look at Robert from over his shoulder with a challenging grin. “I'm still the winner, Lewy, ain't I?” he asked smugly, and Robert's blue eyes were shining in a dangerous light when he grinned back at the blond, pushing into him with one powerful and rather hard thrust. Marco pulled the air through his gritted teeth, but he didn't try to pull away, only narrowed his eyes when he struggled to adjust to Robert's size.

It hadn't been that long since their last time fucking, and Robert knew that Marco could take him, but he waited for a few seconds before he started to move nonetheless.

“It was only a battle, not the entire war. I'm not done with you yet, darling,” he chuckled, grazing Marco's cheek with his teeth before he bit into his earlobe. Marco gasped and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. “Sometimes I really hate you, Lewy.”

“Yes, I know. But you can't stay away from me anyway, Marco. Never. We need each other, and you know that.”

“The only question here is who of us is the one needing the other one more, Robert.”

“We'll find out one day, I guess.” Robert pulled almost out, pushing back into Marco's quivering channel with another hard snap of his hips. He stood behind Marco with spread legs, his black leather jeans pooling around his knees and his white shirt hanging loosely over his backside. He moved his right arm around Marco's chest to embrace him, his fingers finding their way under Marco's crumpled white shirt where he'd opened the buttons to tease his nipples. He circled Marco's slim waist with his left hand to make sure that his partner would come together with him, enclosing his half-hard dick with his fingers to stroke Marco back to full hardness in time to his hard and fast thrusts.

“You might hate me sometimes, Marco Reus, but you desire me more than you've ever wanted anything or anybody else. You're trying to keep me out of your head, but I've already left my mark on your soul and in your heart. You're craving me inside your body, and one day you'll invite me into your thoughts as well. You long for my touch, no matter how often you're telling me that you hate me. I've gotten under your skin a long time ago, _Shadow_. You're a mystery to everyone, but not to me, and you know that you will never win this fight.” Robert's voice was only a breathless whisper in Marco's ear, his warm breath ghosting over the blond's cheek, and he chuckled when Marco squeezed his eyes shut, unable to meet his triumphant gaze.

“Fuck you, Lewandowski!” Marco growled, clawing the wall with his hands when Robert's thrusts shoved him against the concrete again and again. His face was pressed against the wall and his body was shaking with his painful need for release, but he didn't give Robert the satisfaction of letting him hear his moans and grunts of lust. Marco was still fighting, and Robert wasn't sure for how much longer he would be able to keep his own self-control and wait for Marco to come for a second time.

“Of course, darling, with pleasure. Your wish is my command.” he purred into his ear, nipping at Marco's sensitive earlobe. “You're so hard for me, so hard and ready to spill your load again. You only need to give me what I want.”

“Damn it, Robert, let me come,” Marco growled, and Robert kissed along his jawline, picking up the pace of his thrusts and his strokes. “You're still too quiet, Reus. Make noise for me, and I'll let you come.”

Marco opened his eyes, and the mixture of hate, fury, desire and another deep emotion Robert could see and which he didn't dare to call it love sent a violent shiver down on his back. They fought another silent battle with their eyes until Marco finally gave in, exhaling a sharp hiss.

“It's hurting, Lewy, please,” he whispered hoarsely, and Robert was wondering why he felt as if he'd just been defeated. He closed his eyes and swallowed, shifting the angle of his thrusts and rubbing his flat palm over Marco's hard nipples as this was always a warranty to make the blond come. He circled the wet tip of Marco's rock-hard cock with his thumb and focused on hitting his sweet spot with every thrust now, ignoring the sharp pain in his chest that the man who was the center of his world, the most important thing in his life, was still fighting him after all they had gone through together.

The throaty moan making its way to his ears totally unexpectedly caught Robert by surprise, and his eyes snapped open again as he stared at Marco's face so close to his own. Marco was still looking at him, and he didn't try to control his gasps and groans any longer. They were still rather soft and quiet, not the loud screams of pleasure Robert so longed to hear, but they were much more than Robert had expected to get, and he captured Marco's mouth without thinking to drink the sounds of lust and arousal from his bruised lips. Marco craned his head to deepen their kiss and loosened his left hand from the wall to wrap it around Robert's fingers and help him getting him off.

Robert was so hard that it was driving him mad, every cell inside his body screaming with the need for release. He gasped into Marco's mouth, and the man who was like a fever in his blood moaned almost desperately and went rigid in his arms, spilling warm and wet over their entangled fingers.

Robert gave up his iron self-control when he felt Marco shudder through his forceful climax, pumping his hot ecstasy against Marco's cramping walls. The spasm of the blond's orgasm milked the very last drop from him, and Robert stilled his hips after one last deep thrust, leaning heavily against Marco's slim figure as he tried to catch his breath and stay upright on shaky legs. Their shirts must be ruined after their passionate encounter, the white cotton of Marco's waiter's shirt stained and torn from its encounter with the concrete, and Robert's sleeve was damp and stained where Marco's semen had coated it.

But Robert's hated uncle had more than enough money for hundreds of tailored dress shirts, and Robert intended to make Gardiola pay for the ruined ones. They stayed like this for a while, leaned against the cold wall and listening to each other's breathing, and Marco for once didn't fight against him, but rested his head on Robert's shoulder with a surprisingly soft and tender smile.

“We've both won this time, haven't we, Lewy?” he asked, and Robert gently stroked his cheek and smiled back. “Yes, we have, Mars. Let's leave, shall we? There are still a few hours left until my 'dear' uncle will start to question my absence.”

Marco's grin was dark. “He thinks that you're rolling around between silken sheets with Claudine and Odile,” he said, and Robert raised one of his black eyebrows at him. “Uhu, already both of them at the same time? That would be too straining, I fear. They're like wild cats. I hardly dare to imagine what would happen to my poor back if I actually thought seriously about inviting them into one of my uncle's hotel suites. Their nails look more like claws than like real nails to me.”

Marco gazed at him from under his blond lashes. “Too straining, yes? Are we getting old, Mr. Lewandowski? I know a lot of men who would be excited to have their backs scratched from Claudine's and Odile's long red nails.”

Robert rolled his eyes, taking Marco's hand to press a gentle kiss onto the skin where the concrete had left thin red marks on Marco's fingers. The scratches were already healing and wouldn't be visible anymore in a few minutes, but still. “I like short nails better, Reus, and you know that quite well. Come on, get your sweet lazy ass on my bike, I'm longing for a nice shower and maybe some more exercises between silken sheets – with you!” he said, and Marco chuckled and hurried to bring his clothes back in order. Robert took the second black helmet and the spare leather jacket out of the saddle-bags where he kept them for Marco when they slipped in their roles as the _Dark Rider_ and his _Shadow_.

Marco put them on with practiced motions, climbing onto the pillion of Robert's _Lady_ how Robert called his bike tenderly. Robert waited until Marco had wrapped his arms around his waist before he started the engine, pulling at the gun of his bike. _Lady_ answered with a loud and low purr, and Robert smiled when he felt the steady vibrations of his bike under his backside. He never felt as free and powerful as he felt when he was riding on his motorcycle – or when he was together with Marco, even when they were fighting like tonight. Robert craned his head over his shoulder to the man who was his other half, completing him like no one else could ever do.

“Are you ready, _Shadow_?” he asked, looking at Marco through the visor of his own helmet. “Whenever you are, _Dark Rider_ ,” Marco gave back, his voice sounding slightly distorted and muffled under his helmet.

“Okay, let's go, then!” Robert said accelerating his bike to leave the abandoned facility. Tomorrow would be another day to fight against his uncle and the things he did to gain more and more power, but tonight belonged to Marco and their passion, and Robert was determined to make the best out of the few hours that were left for them.

Tonight he would make Marco Reus – known better as the _Shadow_ \- scream for him, and if it was the last thing Robert Lewandowski alias _Dark Rider_ did in this world.


End file.
